The Other Worlds
by IceStarofWinterClan
Summary: A large storm comes and knocks all the clan cats unconscious. They wake up to find themselves half human, half cat, and in a strange place. Several of their clan-mates are missing. They have to find a way back to their friends. Bonds are built between the clans and they become stronger.
1. Prologue

The Other Worlds

Summary: A large storm comes and knocks all the clan cats unconscious. They wake up to find themselves half human, half cat, and in a strange place. Several of their clan-mates are missing. They have to find a way back to their friends. Bonds are built between the clans and they become stronger.

This is a replacement of what was put out previously.

(I don't own Warriors. I just own my sister's characters she made for this story.)

My sister Shadowheart51 is helping with this story. She is a great writer. Check her out if you like Final Fantasy VII, Black Butler, Harry Potter, Justice League, Supernatural, Fairy Tail and Bleach.

Hope you enjoy this. Please comment!

* * *

Prologue

Dark mist swirled in the glowing white tree forest as four tall shapes made their way to the center of the forest to the large cherry blossom tree.

Pink petals floated slowly to the forest floor around them as they stood staring at one another.

The tallest of the four was a man with short white hair and blue eyes

He spoke first. "The planet doesn't have much time left. Within moons to come this planet will wither and die."

"Indeed, it doesn't, Stormshock." a woman said. She had short red hair and gray eyes. Her name was Freezing-rain.

"They're really back, aren't they?" a man with shoulder-length brown hair asked, blue eyes worried.

"Yes, Frostpool." a man with waist length blond hair and gold eyes replied.

"But why, Moonlight? They were banished centuries ago." Frostpool asked the golden eyed man.

"They want revenge on the five clans. They have gathered enough cats to fight and their powers are stronger than ever." Stormshock said. His white ears and tail twitched.

"All five clans need to be reunited." Freezing-rain added as her black tail flicked behind her.

"They need to return to their original forms to help them." Frostpool said, brown ears twitching.

"They will. They will be brought here. There is not enough room on earth to sustain them for long." Moonlight said, golden ears flicking.

"But will the four clans help them?" Freezing-rain asked.

"They will need each other to survive." Stormshock replied.

"We will try to help all we can." Stormshock said as he, Freezing-rain and Frostpool faded away.

Moonlight stared up at the three moons above the cherry tree. "Moons, help us." he whispered and then vanished as well.

* * *

Please comment!

My sister Shadowheart51 is helping with this story. She is a great writer. Check her out if you like Final Fantasy VII, Black Butler, Harry Potter, Justice League, Supernatural, Fairy Tail and Bleach.


	2. Chapter One - Darkness Rises

The Other Worlds

Summary: A large storm comes and knocks all the clan cats unconscious. They wake up to find themselves half human, half cat, and in a strange place. Several of their clan-mates are missing. They have to find a way back to their friends. Bonds are built between the clans and they become stronger.

This is a replacement of what was put out previously.

(I don't own Warriors. I just own my sister's characters she made for this story.)

My sister Shadowheart51 is helping with this story. She is a great writer. Check her out if you like Final Fantasy VII, Black Butler, Harry Potter, Justice League, Supernatural, Fairy Tail and Bleach.

Hope you enjoy this. Please comment!

* * *

Chapter One – Darkness Rises

The four clans' Gathering started off as normal.

Firestar took his place among the leaders. Brambleclaw joined the other three deputies.

When the Gathering began Blackstar stepped forward declared everything was well in ShadowClan.

Prey was plenty in WindClan Onestar had announced.

Water levels had risen slightly in RiverClan Mistystar had said.

All was well in ThunderClan Firestar had told the clans.

After the meeting was over the clans mingled with each other.

Tawnypelt met with her brother, toughing noses.

"It's good to see you." Tawnypelt said.

"Good to see you too." Brambleclaw replied. He then looked back up at the sky.

"What's wrong? You have been doing that all night." Tawnypelt asked.

"Something bad is going to happen. I don't know why." Brambleclaw said.

"Clan, it's time to go!" Firestar called out.

As the clans were about to leave a fierce wind whipped through the island and the sky grew pitch black. Dark, ominous clouds blocked the bright moon.

When the cats looked up at the sky, red dots replaced what would have been stars.

"Great StarClan! What's going on?" Ivypool gasped, shaking.

Lionblaze and Berrynose stared at the sky as all the other cats did.

Panic spread throughout the warriors.

Was StarClan mad at them? Surly not.

"Everyone, please calm down." Firestar meowed.

"Quit panicking. You'll only cause yourself or someone to get hurt." Mistystar said.

All of a sudden there was a loud, thunder-like crash above their heads and a blinding flash of light.

Lionblaze gasped as pain flared through his head and the world around him went black as he and his clan-mates collapsed.

* * *

Please comment!

My sister Shadowheart51 is helping with this story. She is a great writer. Check her out if you like Final Fantasy VII, Black Butler, Harry Potter, Justice League, Supernatural, Fairy Tail and Bleach.


End file.
